Paging Dr Kasane
by MewOrenji
Summary: A Teto and Ted fanfic Ted's POV Let's just say Ted has the hots for the new nurse ;


Paging Dr. Kasane Well, here's a new Teto and Ted fanfic! Enjoy~

* * *

It was early in the morning when I came into work. It usually isn't as bad as one would think. The stupid people aren't awake yet so there aren't any patients in the E.R. yet today. I clock in and head straight

to the E.R. for my 8 hour shift until 3 P.M. or whenever they feel like telling me I can go home. I've been staying at work more than usual and it's making me uncomfortable with my co-workers. They are nice

people, but they're starting to flirt with me. I can't stand it. No matter what, I can't get them away from me. Not even a patient in dire need can get them away from me. They follow me into the room and be a

nuisance there too. But today was different. I fixed my doctor's jacket and walked into the secretary station. All of the people in the room stop their conversations. They turn to me and start babbling.

"Ted! Did you know there's a new nurse here?" Said a blue haired nurse who I didn't care to learn her name. Was it...Mariko? No...Miku...? No. Definitely Mariko.

"Yeah. She has red hair kind of like yours!" Said a pink haired one. Lulu? Eh. Who cares. She definitely dyes her hair that color.

"I even heard she has bigger boobs than me! I'm jealous of her already!" Said a short brown haired one. I know her name is Meiko. Only because the one guy doctor is always screaming it in the break room

because they go in there to have wild and loud sex. I've gotten used to it because I've heard it just about everyday for 3 years.

"Ugh, she's a couple minutes late! She won't be a very good worker!" Said Blondy. I don't even know her. But she was the only one who didn't hit on me, so I'll learn her name I guess. I shrug at them and

walk out. I go upstairs and grab my daily cup of coffee. "Hey Ted." Says a familiar voice. I glance over and see my good buddy Gakupo.

"Oh hey Gakupo. What's up?" He smirks.

"That hot new nurse that's what." I sighed.

"You're such a perv. Later Kamui." I said trying not to laugh.

"Later Kasane. I'm gonna go catch me a cute nurse." He said rushing down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. Just at that moment, a patient came in. Or so I thought.

"Hello miss. Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked before the secretaries got to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, where is the Emergency Room located?"

"You'll have to check in with the secretaries before you can go in the Emergency Room. That's only after you wait in the Waiting Room." I said kindly, showing her the secretary's desk. She laughed.

"No, I need to clock in Mr. Ted Kasane. I'm the new nurse Teto Kasane. Isn't that something? We have the same last name." She said happily. I looked at her and noticed her luminescent red hair. Just like

mine...

"Oh yes, come with me. I'll show you the clocking station." I said leading the way to the time clock. She followed closely behind. Damn, I thought, she's gorgeous. And I'll make sure I remember her name. We

came upon the time clock and she stuck the card into the slot. Don't ask me why or how, but watching her put the card into the slot aroused me slightly. I tried keeping my mind off of it, but I just had to make

sure she was scheduled to work when I was. I had seniority surprisingly over the dunce nurses so I switched the schedule around a little. Kaito might kill me, but I've heard that he and Gakupo are gay

buddies sometimes. So maybe their relationship will strengthen. Anyway, the schedule was set up perfectly and I posted it on the bulletin board in the E.R. and in the secretary's office. I heard a few groans

and complaints but I didn't care. Not one bit. I went back into my office and I sat at my desk and contemplated my next move. I turned my chair around and faced the window behind me. I didn't hear my door

open or click shut. I didn't hear the footsteps coming closer. But I did feel my chair turning around and come to a halt. I pushed my glasses up on my face and looked up Teto's legs. I didn't know how much

longer I could contain myself.

"Yes Ms. Kasane? Is there a patient waiting to see me?" I said as seriously as I could. She smiled at me and came closer.

"A patient? Well, not really. But she does need help. She needs a shot." She said as she disappeared behind my chair. I just sat there as she slid her hand down my jacket. I smirked.

"Ms. Kasane, you really do know how to arouse a man. Is that what you really want?" Her head popped down beside me.

"After I took one look at you, that's all I ever wanted. For today anyways." She whispered sexually in my ear. I felt myself harden as her whispers slipped into my ears. She came back around and took her top

off revealing a white lacy bra. I stared at her and hoped she wouldn't see my hardness quite yet.

"I must say, it looks like you're going to pop out of your bra. You'll need to fix that problem." I said as I continued to watch her strip. She took her scrub pants off and pranced over to me. I welcomed her onto

my lap and let her do as she pleased. She kissed me passionately and went for my belt. I smirked and helped her. She wanted it badly and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. And I certainly didn't mind

either. She pulled my pants down and started rubbing herself on me. I lightly gripped the chair as I felt myself growing. She smiled and unhooked her bra and shoved her breasts in my face. I couldn't help

myself and I bit down slightly on her right nipple. She moaned and pulled my boxers up over my manhood and down my legs. She went down with my boxers and licked me. I felt myself throb a little as she

slowly slid me inside of her mouth. She then began giving me a luxuriously blowjob. I laid my head back on the chair and placed my hand on top of her head. She continued pleasuring me as she played with

my scrotum. I felt my face becoming a light pink as she did so. I felt really guilty when a little pre cum seeped out of me. I watched her reaction to it and saw her swallowing. I didn't feel too guilty anymore. I

took my hand off her head as she pulled my manhood out of her mouth. I was a little mad she didn't continue, but I forgot about it as soon as she started rubbing me. She didn't stroke fast and short like

others Gakupo has told me about. She stroked me from the top to the bottom in a slower manner, intensifying the pleasure. I felt the pressure building up in my manhood as she rubbed it oh so sensually. I

couldn't stand it anymore and held myself as I cummed on her beautiful face. I could tell she liked it and wanted more. I rubbed it on her face, making sure to get it deep down into her pores. She worked her

way up to my face and kissed me again. I wasn't limp for long however. She rubbed me again to get me hard and wanting more. Desire took over me and in no time I was pulling her moist panties down her

legs. I put her in the chair and had her spread her legs apart so I could get my head down there. I flicked my tongue up against her clitoris and watched her face as she moaned softly. I couldn't help myself

and inserted one finger inside of her as I teased her with my tongue. She moaned louder as I added another and pumped them in and out of her. I was devouring her center contently moving faster with

every moan. I was then greeted by a shower of her wetness oozing onto my fingers and into my mouth. I smiled and licked her mess up. She blushed as I stood up and prodded her stomach with my

manhood. I slowly slid myself down and rubbed her clitoris with my manhood for a few minutes. She loved being teased and I knew it would make her want me even more. Not that that would be a problem

anyways. I slid to her opening and watched her as she pleaded for me to enter her. I smirked and prodded her entrance allowing only the tip of my manhood to rub up against her entrance. She pleaded to

me even more now. Her eyes told me that I should just shove myself into her. However, with the little self control I had left, I slid into her slowly. She moaned a little as I started to pump into her slowly. Soon,

I knew I was going to loose all of my self control and I would definitely regret it. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I pulled out of Teto and opened my desk draw. Thank God Gakupo is a perv and thinks I

want to "get some" with nurses. I took out a condom and had Teto put it on me. I smiled and slid back into her, this time a little more hastily. I pumped a little faster than before and heard her moaning

intensify. I went in deeper to see how much of her middle I could fill. She moaned louder when I did so. I must have hit her g spot. She looked up at me and the look on her face confirmed this. I smirked and

pumped in faster. I now knew my self control was gone. I lifted her from my seat and pushed her up against the wall. Still in the air, I entered her again and pumped faster and harder than before. She

wrapped her legs around me. I then felt her center oozing again. I smiled as I continued pounding deep inside of her. Her moans were loud, but I knew no one could hear us because of the seclusion from the

main hall. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I sat down in my chair with her still in my lap. I could feel her tightening around me as I pounded her. I smirked as I watched her face. Her mouth opened

wider and her moans became drawn out. She came down on me one last time and screamed as she peaked. I quickly covered her mouth so no one would come back here. The scream was louder than

anything I would have expected. After about a minute she relaxed after tensing for her orgasm. I smiled and sat there in my chair, not minding if she were to get up or not. She stayed on my lap for a while

and kissed me. I broke away from the kiss and nibbled at her neck. She moaned and got up. She started to put her clothes on. I frowned slightly but realized we were still at work.

"Can I go to your place tonight?" She asked as I pulled up my boxers.

"Sure you can. I'm single and available." I replied winking.

"I might take you up on that offer." She said winking back and fixing her hair. I smiled.

"Great. Just don't tell the other nurses I had sex with you. They'll be so jealous because they all like me." I said laughing slightly. She smiled.

"Alright, and by the way, you have a patient that's been waiting for an hour. What have you been doing?" She said winking and walking out. Damn she's good.

"Paging Dr. Kasane...patient in room 108 waiting to be seen..." I fixed my coat and made sure my belt was on. I walked out of the room and went to go see my patient.

"Sorry for the wait, I was delayed by some paper work..." I said as I took the patient folder and examined it.

* * *

Welp, there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! :3 It was awkward writing from a guy's POV so if it's not spot on, I'm sorry. xDD


End file.
